uncapturedspiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowy
Daughter of Satin and Growler, Snowy is mate to Bold and mother of nine pups: Kaeerah, Solaires, Lungaia, Faeori, Tundra, Daredevil, DexDaemonii, ChinaRose and Zariangai. She was once a member of the Nantika Clan but now resides within Fire Eagles territory. The blue-flamed lupess is mute and has some telepathic abilities. Early History Snowy was born one of two pups to teenage parents, and her home life was less than ideal. Her father suffered through his life with terrible luck and mild schizophrenia, and Snowy was always on the edges, watching and absorbing what she saw. In this way, the silent pup watched as her father was tortured by an ex-lover's wrathful brother, and she watched as her parents drifted apart. When Satin attempted suicide, it was Snowy who pulled his comatose body from the river -- and, ultimately, found a way to enter his mind and bring him back. All the while Satin was struggling with his inner demons, Snowy was having a bit of demon problem herself. She fell madly in love with a demonic lupe named Cyphiro, a handsome fellow who had learned to control his darker urges. She soon found herself carrying his pups. Thier blissful union didn't last long, though. Her pups, having inherited their father's demonic nature, came with their own problems -- and none more than Kaeerah, the oldest and most troubled. Kae was unpredictable and violent, and it quickly became evident that she could not stay with her family. Cyphiro took her away for private training, leaving Snowy to fend for herself and the three other young pups. Months later, Kaeerah returned; Cyphiro did not. The Nantika Clan Looking for a safe place to raise her pups, Snowy wandered for a long time before finally being recruited into a small pack, the Nantika Clan. Here she raised her pups and lived a fairly quiet life, pleasantly sharing space with the small pack but not making any deep friendships. Part of her was always extremely restless. At one time, dark enemies of the clan converged upon the pack. During the battle, Snowy felled several enemies, but her warrior daughter Lungaia did the most damage. In the midst of the chaos, Kaeerah slipped away and was never seen again. Worse, Cyphiro appeared shortly after --looking decidedly worse for wear. Snowy, realizing that he was dying, slipped into his mind to see what had happened, and learned the terrible truth: Kaeerah had incited the rage of some demons during their training, and he stopped her from being killed at the last moment as she abandoned him. Cyphiro died while Snowy was still within his mind, and a part of him stayed within her forever after. Involvement With the Fire Eagles Some time after this, Snowy was called by her father -- with whom she had maintained a psychic link since pulling him from death -- to aid in a problem at his own pack. A lupe, Bold, had been severely attacked and now lay in a coma, and the Eagles wanted to see if Snowy could use her telepathy to bring him back the way she had once with her father. Snowy had met Bold once before, when she was a pup, but she consented as a favor to her father's pack. Snowy did succeed in bringing back Bold, and the admittedly intimate link they shared blossomed into affection and, ultimately, love. She took him back to her home pack for a time, but his heart was never in it; as she came to be expecting her second litter, she traveled back to Eagles territory with Bold to see to pack affairs after the death of his own father, the alpha A_E. In her absence, Kaeerah -- now a formidable foe and bitter enemy of the Fire Eagles -- slipped away to Nantika and destroyed it. Now many of the survivors have drifted down to Eagles territory, and Snowy is left to tend to her pups and find her way in a new pack in a surprisingly familiar situation -- but this time, aided by a loving mate. Category:Fire Eagles Category:The Nantika Clan